narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshin Senju
Kenshin Senju is a Senju nomad who lives as an obscure farmer within the confines of a private and sacred Senju commune hidden in the wilderness. He is actually an extra-terrestrial being come down to earth for various reasons; the main of which to find out why mankind has grown so powerful. History/Background Appearance Personality Quetsiqquaddol is a very quiet and mysterious individual, with very little showing of emotion for the most part. He is a being of not only immense power, but also immense wisdom, making him Abilities Quetsiqquaddol has three KKG which are the three energies that comprise his body and soul. Ea Is said to be the soul energy of nature itself. Ea, in its purest and most powerful form, allows the user the ability to access Nature Release. This allows the user to use not only the basic five elements, but also to access plant life, animal life, and biological life as a whole. It appears as an extremely advanced form of mokuton, with the user able to summon all types of plants, but to much greater degrees and proportions. Midi-chlorians are required for one to access Ea, and the greater amount of Ea one can use, the more they are able to unlock the abilities it affords. Midi-Chlorians The bodies of the Aesir are made up of special organisms called Midi-chlorians. These Midi-chlorians act like batteries to a spiritual energy known as Ea; also called "The Force", or "The Living Force". This is considered to be the physical energy of the Aesir and determines the power of their bodies as well as their ability to access and sense various parts of nature. The more of the Force one has within them, the more abilities from the Force they are able to use. The beginning level of abilities has to do, as expected, with the physical body. The more of the Force/physical energy one has, the greater amount of physical ability they will be able to display. This ranges from enhanced speed, strength, vision, hearing, durability, regeneration, and anything involving the body as a whole. Midi-chlorians are the biological evolution or most advanced form of what are mitochondria in the cells of human beings. Midi-chlorians are said to be Organic cells that exist in all life and make life possible.Down the biological chain, less powerful evolutions of these, such as Mitochondrian, sustain life in lower level organisms. Midi-chlorians are as independent lifeforms, with DNA all their own. Midi-chlorians also appear to possess a single unified consciousness linked to Ea and can be influenced by the host’s mental state or the Zaddik of Ea himself. The average Aesir has roughly 10,000 Midichlorians per cell within them. This would make them physically gods in comparison to most life forms, and are "supermen" in terms of strength, speed, and overall physical prowress. Midichlorian count is a direct determiner of one's physical ability/energy, as well as one's ability to use an element. The Aesir do not know much about Ea, and are unaware that one can become an Ascended Master in it, and that if they do they are allowed to access Nature Release; they believe this to be a myth and unreal. Rather, they see that the greater amount of Ea one has, the more physically powerful they become, as well as the more elements they are able to use and to greater degrees. Myti-Chlorians Myti-Chlorians are the evolvtion of Midi-chlorians seen only in the body of the Zaddik of Ea; which is Quetsiqquaddol. A single midi chlorian is said to be equal to a billion mitochondria. The same scale is applied when comparing a Myti-chlorian to a Midi-chlorian. One who has Myti-Chlorians therefore, is a physical deity. Their body transcends is the perfection of biological life literally, and is said to unpredictable and immeasurably powerful. Myti-Chlorians allow perfect access to Ea which in turn yields a masterful use of Nature Release as well. It is said that Myti-Chlorians have a greater link to the consciousness of the Force (Ea) and can "hear its voice" the most clearly. Myti-chlorians were a myth to the Aesir, and said that they would belong when the Zaddik of Ea arrived, and would be a god of pure physical power. Lastly, Myti-chlorians are said to be the most responsive to the energy of Zohar. Zohar, the spiritual energy of Quetsiqquaddol, is said to be directly able to influence and even control Midi-chlorians as well as Myti-chlorians. Both organisms absorb the light of Zohar energy like a sponge in the same way Chlorophyll does for plants. Midi-chlorians are powered by and excited by Zohar energy, making one in the presence of them greatly increase in strength and vitality for an extended period of time. Prolonged exposure results in differently shaped Midi-chlorians, larger Midi-chlorians, and access to the energy of Zohar. Merkaba Merkaba is the invisible energy field created by the life force of all biological life. The greater amount of Life Force one has, the larger this energy field. Some beings are of such life force that this field becomes actually visible, though very few. It can serve as a great shield against any kind of attack, as well as a deterrent to Shinigami, who are unable to touch one surrounded in a powerful Merkaba. Zohar Trivia